Uncomfortable Side Effects
by smartcheer917
Summary: Zuko and Katara get put in timeout after a fiery argument. ‘Oh la!’ Katara thought to herself, ‘Dreams do come true!’Zutara. Oneshot.


**Uncomfortable Side Effects**

**By- smartcheer917**

**A/N- I'm still working on Small and insignificant, incase anybody cares. I've just been not well lately and since its summer I've got almost no one to talk it out to. Still, its not like anybody cares.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
**

**Aighttttttt, so its almost 5 in the morning and I got a plot bunny that won't let me sleep, so enjoy! **

* * *

"You selfish, arrogant, back-stabbing..."

"Hold up, now I'm back-stabbing?"

"What else do you call back in the crystal catacombs?"

"I call it an excellent plan!"

"Yeah, excellent plan alright. Almost got the avatar killed yesterday, mightily fine plan that is!"

"Well excuse me, but that wasn't planned, peasant. That was just an uncomfortable side-effect."

"An uncomfortable side effect? Is that all the worlds savior is to you? A 'side effect?'"

"What happened to ordinary people can change the world?"

"He has a point, Katara."

"Shut-up Sokka!"

"Children! If you don't stop arguing, I'm going to have to put you in time out."

"Uncle, I highly doubt that you can put me in 'time-out."

* * *

Katara sat facing Zuko in 'time-out'. Apparently, she had conducted herself in an 'unordinary manner', and 'unladylike'. So what if she had lash out at him and given him a bruise that resembles the water tribe symbol? And so what if when he reacted he had burned off most of her top 'on accident'.

Yeah, an accident.

So now, while Aang and Toph and Iroh and Sokka went to the market, they were stuck here. In time-out until they could work things out.

Yeah, work things out. Like she could ever forgive him.

She had to admit, she got a small thrill when he grabbed her and burned her shirt away expertly like he'd done it a million times, causing her to scold herself like a bad dog. It was even worse when they went to find something for her to cover up her white undershirt and all of Aang and Toph's cloths were to small, and all of Sokka's shirts were ruined. Who does that leave? A certain uncomfortable side effect of having Iroh teach Aang to fire bend that's who.

So now, she has to sit here staring at him until they can kiss and make up. Yeah, kiss. And then, after the kiss of course, Sokka would clean his own socks.  
Ha, like that would ever happen.

* * *

He was steaming from the ears. How dare Uncle put him in time out! He's a man, not a child who's nose needs to be wiped ever hour or so! The old man had proven stronger than he had though, and yeah, he could just run off but that would be disrespectful.

And the fact that it wasn't exactly a bad site seeing the waterbender girl in his shirt.

* * *

"It's been 3 hours." Katara finally said. She couldn't take it! Unlike Zuko, she thrived on her human contact. And since they were placed in time-out she hadn't spoken to anyone. She would have spoken to the trees, but she didn't need to give him anymore ammo at her than he already had.

"So?"

"So, apologize already. I want to go back to camp."

"Me? No way, I didn't do anything wrong. I could sit here all night and tomorrow if I have to" Zuko said, stretching as he did and putting his arms crossed above his head leaning on the back behind him.

"You burned up my shirt!"

"Like you didn't like it." Her eyes widened at that. How could he have known? Trying to keep her wit about her, she defended herself.

"You mean disgusted, right?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He smirked and got onto his knees and crawled towards her. She scrambled backwards until her back hit a tree, as he came up over her.

"I don't think that you were as disgusted as you claim."

"Anything involving you placing your stinky hanks on me would result in disgust." She said, attempting to say it sharp but failing miserably.

"Yeah, that's the feeling." He said, leaning over her now. "Well, as you know, I don't know much about feelings apparently, but I think you might want to double back and check those feelings out again."

"What do you..."

She was silenced when he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Iroh stood behind the bushes, checking up on the pair of teenagers he had placed in time out about 3 and half-hours ago. When he said kiss and make up, he hadn't meant it literally. Well, he had but he wasn't about to admit it. At least, not until four or five grandbabies down the line...

He chuckled to himself as his nephew pushed him and the water tribe girl to the ground, causing her to land on a stone and break the kiss they were sharing. He was walking away, deciding to leave them be when her heard her say, "Well that was an uncomfortable side effect."

* * *

Zuko and Katara returned to camp a while later, only to find the impossible happening.

"Katara, where is the soap? I just took a whiff my socks and I think they need a cleaning."

'Oh la!' Katara thought to herself, 'Dreams do come true!'

* * *

Hmn. The end was a little off, but I like it.

Review?


End file.
